before the first
by jamesz101387
Summary: curently called hermiones visit harry and hermione have to go to hogwarts early but why? youll find out! H/HR by the 2nd chapter
1. platform 9and3/4

Hermione's visit  
  
A/N- THIS IS A HARRY POTTER/HERMIONE GRANGER ROMANCE/WHAT IF STORY! It may sound odd but I got the idea when I was taking my dog for a walk. Any who it's about the summer after 5th year and hermione and Ron comes to visit harry. Sirus is going to be a major role (he is free!)  
  
Disclaimer: harry potter and co. DOES NOT BELONG TO ME the only thing I own is the plot.  
  
  
  
Chapter one. Platform 9 and ¾  
  
The loud whistle of the arriving hogwarts express echoed throughout platform 9 ¾ as the hogwarts express chugged slowly up to the station. "Well Ron I hope Dumbeldore lets me stay at the burrow later on in the summer." Harry said regretfully as he wish he'd stayed there all  
  
Summer as his uncle and aunt hated the very thought of a 'abnormal' person in their house. "Yea hopefully, Oy mum there you are." Ron cut himself of in mid sentence as he saw his mum. "Well Hermione this is good bye also." Harry muttered. "Yes harry, I suppose it is till next year, or maybe at the burrow that I will see you again." Hermione said as tears started to fall. This happened almost every time they parted on the famous platform which the hogwarts express rode to and from carrying the students and other wizard folk on non-school trips.  
  
They then walked reluctantly through the barrier looking back at the train they did not want to part. When he steeped onto platform 10 and 9 his uncle garbed his shoulder and pulled him away from his friends and said, "Why do you hang around with that slut and that-that-that asshole." Just then Sirus came from behind Vernon and put his hand on his shoulder Vernon turned around and said "What's your big problem!" Sirus just smiled and there was a scream from Mrs. Weasley. "Its-its-its Sirus Black. She said pointing at Sirus. Vernon then ran as fast as his short little fat legs could carry him. "Shh it's quite alright, my name has been cleared!" he said in a whispered yell (great pun) then he pulled up today's daily prophet and pointed at the bold letters SIRUS BLACK FREE: NAME HAS BEEN CLEARED OF ALL CHARGES! "See Mrs. Weasley I am not a dangerous man I never even committed those crimes." Now speaking in a normal tone. "How are you Ron, Hermione?" Sirus said. "What! You mean you know my son!" Mrs. Weasley was about to faint then Sirus saved her by saying something unusual under his breath she suddenly regained composure. "I am-am not understanding how can my son know a Convict?" Mrs. Weasley said in a now calm voice. "Why wouldn't I know one of my godsons best friends."  
  
"Did you meet Ron?" Mrs. Weasley asked again. "Yes a number of times." now loosing her cool she looked like she was about to punish Ron for the rest of his life. "No, no Mrs. Weasley In-fact they actually saved me numbers of times they feed me when I was living off rats. You see he was one of the few that actually believe me that I didn't kill all those people."  
  
She then kind-of understood but was still shaky.  
  
Sirus then looked at harry then to Ron and finally to Hermione, harry thought he could see the pain in their separation. "hmm. Mrs. Wesley, Mr. Granger would you mind if Ron and Hermione stayed at My house for the summer?" Mr. Granger who knew he and his wife were going to be gone half the summer for a dental convention in most of the western region spoke first. "Well, We are leaving for the summer as of tomorrow, we were gonna have hermi stay with the neighbors but I guess it quite alright if she stays with you." "What dad you mean it!" hermione said with a grin that could reach the north tower at hogwarts. "Yes honey, but promise you wont get into trouble." "When have I gotten into trouble?" she was right the only time she has gotten into trouble is when she was caught sneaking around hogwarts after dark. With that Mr. Grange gave Hermione a hug and kiss and he was on his way, hermione instantly jumped on harry and gave him a bear hug and kissed him on the cheek. "Well Mrs. Grange what about Ron?" still in a bewildered state Mrs. Weasley said yes gave Ron a hug and They were on there way. 


	2. The shack

Disclaimers: I don't own harry potter and co. but I do own the plot  
  
  
  
Chapter two: the shack  
  
They were driving down a country road as soon as the exited kings crossing. They drove for about 5 hours. Meanwhile Harry, Hermione, and Ron were playing wizards chess and exploding snap when they made a very hard left turn and we pulling in what looked like a very little shack.  
  
Harry, hermione, and Ron were all thinking the same thing ***is that shack where he lives?*** "No guys that's not the place I live that's just the tool shed." Sirus stated as he was trying to save them from a heart attack of having to live in a wooden shed. Then there was a hard left and they pulled up to what looked like a mansion.  
  
"Bloody brilliant!" Ron said in amusement. "Wow Sirus is that your home?" Harry asked as he to had an amazed face. "No harry." Their faces dropped "It's OUR home." Sirus corrected. Harry who didn't care if he was in a car or not leaped onto Sirus and gave him a hug for his money.  
  
Inside the mansion  
  
"Woo!" the trio, exclaimed at the same time. It was a beautiful mansion as it looked like hogwarts. Except for the fact that it had pictures of harry and his parents and the old 'gang' that Sirus hanged around with. Then there was the fact that it wasn't as complicated there weren't stares missing or secret passageways and the house used a muggle power called electricity. "So about bed room arrangements there are only 3 bed rooms in this whole mansion, harry and hermione sleep in Harry's room and Ron you can sleep in the guest room.  
  
  
  
Chapter two: The shack Part 2  
  
Later that night harry was walking up the grand stairs to his new room where he would spend his summers instead of that small room Vernon gave him. He walked in a found Hermione Complete nude. A scream could have been herd if it wasn't enchanted to have a no echo in the hallways.  
  
"What are you doing Harry James Potter!" she yelled at him putting a towel around he body "I-I-I-I don't know I am sorry I will knock next time." He said in a sorry tone that he just violated his friend's privacy. With that he started to walk away but his shoulder was garbed and he was pulled into the room. "Harry err. hmm. Harry I know the subject may have never came up." while she was talking to him he mind was wondering he was thinking of how beautiful she was and how he had loved her sense the day he met her in the train compartment. "Well what I am trying to say harry is." Harry cut Hermione off he said, "I love you." She just stared at him for a minute then gave him a kiss it was her first kiss ever and he made it worth her while. She pulled back for breath and said, "how are we going to tell Ron?" she asked with another grin that could reach the north tower of hogwarts (A/N. The same kind of smile in chapter one.) "Well why don't we just show him?" Harry asked with the most evil grin on his face. 


	3. story time

A/N: this is to innus435 yes Sirus was hinting at something again from the first chapter Sirus plays a BIG role  
  
Disclaimers: again I don't own Harry potter and co. but I do own the plot  
  
Chapter 3: story time  
  
Later that night harry and hermione were fast asleep while Ron and Sirus were in the kitchen drinking hot cocoa. "This is really good Sirus where did you get it?" Ron asked trying to break the dead quiet in-between them. Sirus was mumbling something to himself and Ron made out the gist of it. "Sirus? Did you just say something about harry and hermione?" a confused Ron asked. "Umm.. Err. yes I was." Sirus confessed. "Well out with it, Sirus I haven't all knight. "O, all right well we've been trying to get those two together for half a year now and I am starting to loose faith." Sirus said in a sad monotone. "Wait what do you mean WE?" Ron asked now fully alert and more into the subject. "O crap blew my cover! Well anywho, dumbledore and me have been trying to pair those two up sense 4th year. It seemed to be working for while as hermione gave harry a peck on the cheep at kings crossing last year but." Sirus was telling him and he realized he was give out to much information. "Well I am just going to leave it at that." "WHAT! bloody hell don't leave me hanging by a thread Sirus!" Ron was now annoyed, as he was not being told more of the story and his cocoa was forgotten. "Alright Ron shut up ill tell ya. Well it started back in my years at hogwarts James and Lilly were best friends just like harry and hermione. So one day when voldermort killed 2 auroras and that sparked the ministry's anger they owled dumbledore saying they need what they've been asking for all along. This (what the ministry was asking for.) was two wizards who were friends and they secretly loved each other, it's a power few people posses, so as I was walking down the hall Dumbledore stooped me and said he needed my help so I said ' certainly' he pulled me aside and told me about voldermort and the killings and then he told me about the two wizards who secretly love each other. I knew what he was hinting at so I said what does he need help with. later that night I owled both James and Lilly with a school owl so they wouldn't get suspicious, it said meet by the lake. They did and luckly my plan went well they confessed their love for each other and in doing so make voldermort weaken a bit they practiced a spell that would kill him With dumbledore Every day after classes. This is why voldermort wanted James and Lilly dead." Ron suddenly realized what was going on. "OOOO so they are suppose to practice this same curse." Ron guessed quickly "Right." Sirus sad a little worried that they would never get to perform it. Just then harry and hermione came down stairs hand in had sat down at the breakfast table and kissed in-front of Sirus and Ron, Sirus and Ron both spewed out there hot but now cold cocoa all over the table. Sirus gave a grin the size of Manhattan a muggle city he had visited while on the run from the law. "Its about bloody time!" Sirus said. "I am sure dumbledore would like to hear of this. Harry and Hermione just stared at Sirus oddly. "Ok-ok then let me explain." Sirus said, then he repeated the story that he told Ron. When he was done he left Ron and a very confused yet happy couple. "We better write dumbledore then shall we hermione?" harry asked. "Well yea you stupid git." Hermione said jokingly. With that they left for the study to write the letter. 


	4. leaving home

A/N: hehe this is a good one. WARNING THIS CHAPTER IS THE ONLY CHAPTER RATED R FOR SUGRSTIVE SEXUAL CONTENTonly two sentences so it wont hurt to read it  
  
Disclaimer: hey guess what I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER AND CO, I just own the plot  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: leaving home  
  
  
  
It has been two days sense harry sent hedwig to dumbledore about their love and in the mean time they were swimming in the pool that was 3 times the size of an Olympic one. "Bloody hell Sirus where did you get such a good manor?" Ron said slipping off his shirt and jumping into the water. "Well Ron I am a Millionaire." Sirus explained "Plus the ministry gave me 500,000 gallons for all those years at azakaban." Just then Rons chin must have drooped 2 feet. "O yes and for being such a good friend, Ron I am buying you all new school robs, cauldrons, dress robs, books and other things you will need." Ron's chin must have drooped another 2 feet, he couldn't believe it. "O yes and about your house it may look a little different when you get home." Sirus explained. "How different?" Ron asked In astonishment "well lets just say your room is going to be a bit bigger then before and you'll have your own bathroom. The construction crew from the wizard's construction agency is most likely over there now. "Sirus my mom will never approve of such a gift." Ron said hugging Sirus for all his help in his family's poorness. "Its no problem Ron see the problem is I have too much money and I don't know what to do with it so this is my gift to you for being such a good friend to harry. By the way where is he?" Sirus asked a little worried. Ron answer was "last I saw of them they were in the changing pool house.  
  
In deed they were changing hermione changed into a very reveling bikini and harry although embarrassed changed into a thong type bathing suit. When they walked out of the changing room the both were in awe. "Wow." Was harry all could get out. "Wow is right mister potter." The then got dangerously close. Ron walked in on his friends and just laughed his ass off. The reason for this was harry had an erection and hermione was starring at harry like she was starving for him. "So what a friendly relationship we have here." Ron was poking fun at hermione and harry for their situation. "Ron shut up." Harry and Hermione said at the same time. They burst out laughing and were called for dinner from Sirus "DINNER!"  
  
Later that night they were all quiet and then they herd a loud bell ringing through the house. Harry bolted up from Hermione's loving grip (they slept together [NO SEX] just slept) He half ran to the door. Then he meet Sirus there at the door and gave him a confused look and harry said "Who could be calling this late at night?" "I don't know." Was Sirus reply? "But you do have your wand?" Sirus asked as another bell was herd ringing. "Corse lets do this." They both opened the door, dropped their wands in the pocket and welcomed dumbledore in. "well I see that you two are prepared to fight late callers ey?" dumbledore said with that same kidding twinkle in his eye. "Yea, we can't be too careful now and days." Sirus stated putting a hand on his godson. "Yes well very well where is Mrs. Granger we must leave now to return to hogwarts before dawn." Dumbledore stated. "Why professor?" harry asked. "Well see harry there is this curse." dumbledore was cut of by harry telling him hermione and he knows. "Very well then, we need to get a head start before the term starts." Dumbledore said with the same kindness. "Well ok let me get hermi and well pack fast." With that harry bolted up the stares to get hermione and pack. They came down an hour later hand in had while harry performed a charm to make the trunks and hedwigs cage float down the stares, at the sight of them holding hands dumbledore had a big welcoming smile.  
  
The next day Ron awoke to total quiet he thought this was strange so he walked down to the kitchen/dining room he saw Sirus making a mess trying to make breakfast fit for only two people Ron took note of this and asked "Why so little food today Sirus?" Sirus replied while burning his hand on the oven top "they had to return to hogwarts early to start on curse training." The only thing he got out of Ron was a sigh and a plump on the wooden chair. "But guess what I got a surprise for you Ron." He opened the closet and to Ron surprise was all the things that Sirus said he would get him there was a cauldron, books, robs, dress robs and a new bag and to Ron's total surprise a huge barn owl along with pig who was sleeping under the owls wing. "O my god Sirus I don't know how I can ever repay you." Ron said ecstatically. "No need Ron remember it was a gift for being such a good friend to harry." With that reply Ron made a jump on Sirus with a hug. When they were done eating breakfast Sirus said, "let's go visit the Weasley's.  
  
."Ok." Was Ron's reply. They used floo powder and screamed "THE BURROW" and pooped out of a fire place in the middle of a huge dirt lot with a bunch of wizards running around with yellow robs on and bowl hats that were enchanted to be hard. "RON!" Mrs. Weasley said hugging her son and looked at the house. It was a few meters behind the dirt lot and was half done. "Isn't it huge!" Mrs. Weasley said. "When I find out who did this ill will KISS him!" just then when she said that sentence she noticed Sirus was talking to the foreman so she walked over and talked to Sirus. "Why are you talking to the foreman?" a confused Mrs. Weasley asked kind of knowing the answer. "Well you see Mrs. Weasley this is my gift to you for talking such good care of my godson when Vernon was treating him badly and for Ron being such a good friend to harry." Sirus explained. Just then Mrs. Weasley KISSED him on the lips for a brief five seconds. And left a very confused Sirus.  
  
At hogwarts.  
  
  
  
Cliffhanger! Hahaha~ 


	5. dumbledore and the big news

D/C: Hey I don't own harry potter but I own the plot  
  
A/N: I HATE SPELLING FLAMES ANY OTHER WELCOME!  
  
  
  
At hogwarts harry just set down his and his girlfriend's trunk, with that they disappeared. They both looked around for a minute and decided to climb the first floor to the second to see what dumbledore wanted when they got to the statue it was already open so they just walked through the hole it left open. When harry and hermione walked into the office they saw something shocking but not very shocking, it was dumbledore kissing McGonagall, harry and hermione let out a little yelp and with that McGonagall and dumbledore separated faster then two magnates that don't attract. "Excuse me." Said McGonagall running out of the room in shocked state that she let her guard down and let two students see whom she loves. "So dumbledore what are we to do? We came early to start this 'training'".  
  
"Ah. Yes harry well you see this training involves some drastic things to be done, you see harry for the spell to work correctly you must impregnate the one who you love." Dumbledore said with a hint of glee. Hermione chin dropped open. "What?" hermione said in a whisper. "Yes you heard me right, you and harry must make love and hermione even thought you are only 16 you must have this baby to save the world from the dark lord voldermort." Dumbledore stated standing up from his big leather chair. "Time if of the essence, it will take your baby 11 years to become as powerful as voldermort but he will be on the light side due to his parents, you." Dumbledore know ever word he is saying like he rehearsed it. "But dumbledore how will we be able to go through classes?" harry asked knowing it was on hermione mind. "Ah yes there is that matter of fact, well you see harry you will take them with me as to not raise suspicion I am making you both head boy and girl. So you may have the room to your self, I trust you will need the privacy when it come to the part where the baby comes along." "Professor, when are we to have the baby." Hermione asked a little worried. "Ah. Miss grange not for another 3 months on September first is the date I think you should try to conceive mean while I will train you and harry how to train your son. Harry mind you this one thing this is the same curse I was trying to teach you parents. Only it was a little too late I waited to long to ask them.  
  
"Okay professor we will do it." With that hermione and harry went to the head boys and girls dorm and found their trunks.  
  
The next day at the quidditch harry and hermione began their training  
  
Cliffy again AHAHA 


	6. the new old book and passing out on the ...

a.n. This chapter is going to be short and may have errors in it, it is 9:02 in the afternoon and I am rushed by my curfew.  
  
The next day at the quidditch pitch harry and hermione began their training  
  
  
  
It was a sunny day, harry and hermione were oblivious to the idea that they were about to be beaten up a bit. Dumbledore walked over and handed them a book it had gilded edges and a very old leather cover the first page in the book it self was half missing and very mildew. It read  
  
Defen  
  
Again  
  
The  
  
Dark  
  
Arts  
  
By: Mer  
  
Hermione looked up at dumbledore dumfounded never had she herd of this book nor has she even see one so old. "Dumbledore?" harry asked uncertain "is this book written by Merlin?" "Indeed harry, hermione this book is for you and harry. I pulled it out of the rebel of the fire at your house harry." Dumbeldore stated as if loosing a treasure but gaining strength against the dark side. "Harry and hermione I this is what I need you two to do. Ok first off harry you have to take your wand in you left had and whisper 'be gone with the evil inside.' And hermione take your wand in your right hand and say 'begin with the good outside'. Even though this may not seem like a spell it will make you both strong for the next step of training your unborn son." Dumbeldore was cut off by hermione saying "or daughter." They both just stared at her. "What?" she asked. "Hermione my dear we know this is going to be a boy. Although it may be possible for a girl this spell almost insures a boy. To have it work fully anyway." "Lets get this on with." "O yes you two must say it at the same time while enjoined in hands." They worked on it for hours nothing happened until harry and hermione passed out."  
  
"it worked!" dumbledore breathed. "I cant believe it worked, there so young." He then carried them up to the hospital wing where they woke up saying "what happened."  
  
"well….." dumbledore began  
  
  
  
ahahahahahahah cliffhanger 


End file.
